1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal device, such as a cellular phone, a PHS (personal handy-phone system) and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently so-called one-time only calls have been causing many troubles. For example, when we call to a phone number recorded in the incoming call history of a cellular phone, it is found to be a sort of invitation call, such as two-shot dial, etc. In such a case, a communication fee is charged. Furthermore, if the cellular phone is not set in a manner mode, a receiver must answer to an unpleasant call.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-312256 discloses a method for refusing communication as a method for preventing troublesome calls, such as a one-time only call, etc. For example, a cellular phone is in advance provided with a means for recording the phone numbers of calls to be refused. If one-time only calls arrive at the cellular phone, their calling numbers are sequentially recorded in the recording means. If there is an incoming call from the same phone number, the call is automatically disconnected.
However, in the conventional communication refusing method, a receiver must still answer to an unpleasant call. In the conventional method, such calls are simply recorded in its incoming history. Furthermore, the originator of such a one-time only call is never charged.